


Чаша предательства

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Libraries, allusions to betrayal and crushes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: В поисках развлечений в Замке Львов Лотор набредает на библиотеку. Такая компания Аллуре не по душе.





	Чаша предательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the chalice of betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862226) by [xShieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/pseuds/xShieru). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6779656).

Аллуре не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы ощутить _его_ присутствие в обширном пространстве помпезного зала, и пару мгновений спустя о его прибытии извещает цоканье подбитой металлом обуви, эхом отражающееся от мраморных стен. Лотор ступает неторопливо, останавливается чуть поодаль, заинтересовавшись забитыми до отказа полками с древними альтейскими документами и книгами. Корешки на последнем столетнем издыхании, хрупкие и потрёпанные, с потускневшими от частого контакта с руками золотыми буквами. 

Боковым зрением она видит, как Лотор запрокидывает голову, пытается высмотреть ярко-жёлтыми глазами верха гигантских полок, прибитых к стенам устаревшей технологией, которой не нужна квинтэссенция для поддержания. Изящные металлические каркасы перекрывает светло-голубой барьер, удерживая содержимое полок на местах. Настоящее спасение в дни опасных космических вылазок, когда Замок бросает в воздушные ямы. 

Какое-то время Лотор помалкивает, водя по пыльным корешкам костлявым пальцем. Жест раздражает Аллуру как никогда — она вообще не хочет, чтобы кто-то трогал дорогие сердцу её покойного отца вещи; она не просто так запретила кому-либо кроме неё входить в этот зал. Похоже, Лотору нет дела до простейших правил приличия, но меньшего от кого-то вроде него она и не ожидала. 

— Какая впечатляющая библиотека, принцесса, — начинает он негромко и, предположительно, умиротворяюще — как будто заметил напряжённые плечи и едва прикрытую враждебность Аллуры. Она всё ещё не смирилась с тем, что Лотор, будущий владыка империи галра, теперь союзник Вольтрона. Вселенной и уничтоженной планеты Альтеи. Её. — Я предполагал, что альтейцы хранят летописи в своих драгоценных базах данных. — Он хмыкает несколько равнодушно. Металлические каблуки снова отбивают ритм, пока он подходит ближе к застывшей принцессе. 

Ей не по нраву грубые нотки, просочившиеся в этот низкий голос, и она морщит нос с отвращением, хмурится, уголки её поджатых губ опускаются вниз. Хоть убейте, она не может придумать логического объяснения присутствию Лотора в любимом уголке её покойного отца — он словно пришёл докучать ей без причины, как Лэнс пытается всякий раз, когда ему слишком скучно или чересчур одиноко. 

— Ты не вправе предполагать, учитывая, что мы выросли на разных краях Вселенной, — холодно отбривает она. Лотор даже не вздрагивает, словно ему нет ни малейшего дела до грубости. Аллура думает, что он, наверное, отрастил кожу потолще, просидев столько времени в клетке — что бы она ни сказала в последнее время, это никак его не задевает. В прошлом в его адрес звучали куда более резкие ремарки, и за некоторые из них ей стыдно; за те, что касались его расовой принадлежности и его воспитания. 

Вздохнув, она идёт на попятную: 

— ...мой отец любил собирать книги. Говорил, что в них куда больше ценности, чем в том, что читается с экрана или устройства для чтения. Я стараюсь не трогать тома, чтобы сберечь их. — Она повышает голос, когда замечает, как тонкие пальцы Лотора подбираются ближе к полке, расположенной прямо перед ними, а его взгляд падает на тёмно-синюю книгу — антропологические очерки о племени Гаджа. — И поэтому не впускаю никого в этот зал. — Лотор стоит к ней спиной, его волосы ниспадают серебристой вуалью. Глубоко вздохнув, она спрашивает без обиняков: — Как ты меня вообще нашёл и почему пришёл именно сюда, Лотор? — В её голос возвращается подозрительность, от которой Лотор оборачивается, вскинув бесцветные брови. 

— Всё началось с того, что мне стало скучно, — тянет он почти буднично и подаётся вперёд, будто хочет рассмотреть что-то через её плечо. От неожиданной близости Аллура неуверенно делает шаг назад. — Не думаю, что паладины оценят, если я присоединюсь к ним в комнате отдыха. Поэтому я решил пройтись другим путём и набрёл на это грандиозное помещение. Не думал, что здесь будет кто-то ещё.   
— Разве у входа не стоит охранный барьер? — удивляется Аллура, бросив в сторону дальнего входа недоумённый взгляд. Ничего похожего на барьер там не виднеется.   
— Похоже, ты забыла возвести его снова, когда вошла, принцесса, — отвечает Лотор, слегка передёрнув плечами, выпрямляется и отстраняется.  
— Ох, — только и говорит она, хотя могла бы поклясться, что не забывала ничего — это уже как ритуал, который всегда бережёт её безопасную гавань от вторжения чужаков, пока она медитирует или просто ищет отдыха от шумной компании подростков, спасающих Вселенную, или от чрезмерной заботы своего опекуна. Лотор умеет много чего, взломать такой простой замок он наверняка может играючи, но никаких доказательств, позволяющих его уличить, у неё нет, увы.   
— Прости за вторжение, принцесса, — извиняется он и низко кланяется. Жест выглядит чересчур галантным, чтобы быть искренним, а может, она слишком сурова к нему — как была сурова, впервые узнав о происхождении Кита. Она обещала себе, что больше не ступит на эту дорожку, но вот опять. — Раз ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я возвращаюсь в мои покои. 

Не дожидаясь разрешения или ответа, принц Лотор кивает ей и собирается уходить. Стыд мигом накрывает волной, сдавливает грудь тисками и вынуждает Аллуру развернуться на пятках так быстро, что голова идёт кругом. 

— Ну что ты! Ты не обязан уходить. Я не хотела, чтобы прозвучало так… бестактно. Ты можешь составить мне компанию. — Она умолкает, сама не понимая, зачем предлагает, если ей куда больше хочется побыть одной. Лотор будит в ней странные чувства, неуверенность в собственном умении вести и принимать решения. Это уже вставало между ней и Широ в прошлом, и некоторые их споры едва не ставили под угрозу целые дипломатические миссии. 

У неё не получается читать этого… галранца в менее формальной обстановке; он не показывает никаких явных эмоций, а в его взгляде то и дело мелькает что-то, что идёт вразрез с выражением лица. Он совсем не такой, как те, с кем Аллура имела дело раньше, но их схожести и несхожести, которые невозможно сбросить со счетов, непостижимо продолжают сближать её с ним. 

Общая жажда знаний свела их и здесь, в библиотеке её отца. Лотор выслушивает её чуточку отчаянную просьбу, попытку уговорить его остаться, чтобы не чувствовать себя ещё гаже после. Под рёбрами тревожно тянет, и то, что она не видит его лица, только прибавляет дискомфорта положению. А потом Лотор бросает через плечо эту свою будто отрепетированную улыбку и кивает: 

— Сочту за честь.

***

Следующие несколько часов проходят в полной тишине, пока Лотор ищет для себя что-то интересное, а Аллура листает старые летописи, стараясь почерпнуть что-то полезное для будущих дипломатических путешествий, изучает культуры и традиции других рас. Только когда она слышит, как Лотор берётся за лестницу, чтобы забраться на полку повыше, она вскидывает голову, округлив глаза. 

— Осторожно, она неустойчивая…

Слишком поздно. Лотор пытается удержаться на заржавелой конструкции, комично широко распахивает глаза, и его возня только приближает надвигающуюся бесславную кончину лестницы. Перекладина под правой ногой надламывается, увлекая за собой весь пришедшийся на неё вес. Не раздумывая, Аллура вскакивает со своего кресла и бросается под лестницу, врезаясь в галранского принца на полпути.

Будучи, ко всему прочему, солдатом, Лотор ухитряется обрести равновесие в полёте — благодаря чему наверняка обошлось бы без серьёзных травм, независимо от того, бросилась бы Аллура ему на помощь или нет. Теперь же она придерживает его под лопатки, словно в финале неловкого пируэта, принимает на ладони его центр тяжести и как итог весь вес, и в пальцы ей врезаются холодные гладкие пластины брони на широкой спине. Лотор, в свою очередь, попытался вцепиться в чужое плечо, чтобы остановить падение, но его левая рука только съехала по её напряжённому бицепсу, пока он пытался устоять. Его правая рука занята; ей он прижимает к груди тонкую книжицу, на обложке которой силуэты межвидовой парочки влюблённых делят одну на двоих качель.

Взгляд Аллуры прикован к потрёпанному роману, и она словно не замечает неловкой позы и того, что Лотор не то чтобы торопится высвобождаться из её рук, непривычно тихий, и что чернота его зрачков затопила пронзительно-синюю радужку, словно два маленьких лунных затмения. 

Он прочищает горло и одновременно с этим Аллура ахает, разжимая руки, чтобы выхватить книжку из его когтей. Лотор здоровается с мраморным полом сначала задницей, а следом и спиной, и блестящие волосы расплёскиваются из-под его головы, как снежный нимб.

— Я этой книги не видела с самого детства! — восторгается Аллура, бережно поглаживая пальцами фиолетово-бурую обложку. Буквы названия едва можно разобрать, и она слишком боится открывать книгу, слишком остро осознаёт, как плохо состарился томик. — Я думала, я её потеряла.   
— Ага, ну, — пасмурно бормочет Лотор, садясь на полу и отряхивая пыль с рук. — А она всё это время была здесь. 

Аллура останавливается в полушаге от заваленного стола. 

— С чего вдруг именно она тебя заинтересовала? — любопытствует она. — Насколько знаю, здесь есть куда более занятные материалы для чтения, — добавляет она, самодовольно ухмыляясь. Лотор, не таясь, закатывает глаза в ответ на это и поднимается на ноги одним плавным движением.   
— Когда я был маленьким, это была моя любимая книга. Я не знал, что где-то ещё сохранились копии. — Он опирается рукой о столешницу, разглядывая свою находку, как какой-то вневременной реликт. Возможно, так оно и есть.   
— Истории были чересчур мрачные на мой вкус, но мне нравилось читать их перед сном. — Аллура смеётся, когда Лотор смотрит на неё несколько обескураженно, чуть приоткрыв рот. — Я лучше всех умела рассказывать страшилки благодаря ней. Марджи’оз был гением своего времени.   
— Он был путешественником и исследователем к тому же, — c чувством говорит Лотор. Настаёт очередь Аллуры бросать на него возмущённые взгляды. — Большая часть его рассказов — это народные сказки в более мрачной трактовке. В том числе некоторые галранские. 

Даже Лотор, похоже, относится к книге почтительно, стараясь не прикасаться к ней без нужды. 

— Даже представить не могу, которые… большинство описанных здесь рас целиком выдуманные. 

Лотор заговорщицки улыбается ей уголками губ и опирается поясницей о стол, скрещивая на груди руки. 

— Попробуй угадать, принцесса, — предлагает он. — Может, угадаешь правильно. 

— Я едва названия отдельных историй помню… — начинает Аллура, но Лотор перебивает её, лишь чуть вскинув подбородок. Бросая бессловесный вызов.   
— Ничего страшного, я многие из них наизусть помню. Я был несколько… зацикленным ребёнком. Просто опиши сюжет, и я опознаю его сразу.

***

Чем больше они обсуждают эти старые жутковатые истории, тем больше Аллура вспоминает, возвращается мысленно в то время, когда Альтея процветала и всё в мире было в порядке. Лотор держит слово, без труда и особых раздумий распознавая истории по общим описаниям. Принцессе в новинку общаться с галранским принцем вот так, делиться историями из детства, вспоминать по очереди, как они впервые познакомились с этой книгой. Она чувствует, как их необъяснимая связь крепнет, свободные нити сплетаются в тугую верёвку слабого взаимопонимания, осознания, что, может, их культуры не так уж и отличаются. 

— А у тебя какая сказка любимая была? — спрашивает Аллура какое-то время спустя, сидя на столе бок о бок с Лотором, важные документы сдвинуты в сторонку и позабыты. 

Принц задумчиво мычит, пока Аллура постукивает пятками своих белых сапог друг о друга и наблюдает за ним. У них осталось не так много времени, которое они могут провести вместе — совсем скоро нужно будет возвращаться на мостик, обсудить план грядущей миссии и отчёты. 

— По-моему, она называлась «Чаша предательства», — говорит Лотор, потирая острый подбородок длинными пальцами. Аллура, сама того не замечая, отслеживает жест взглядом. — Помнишь такую?   
— Не очень хорошо. — Аллура качает головой, её серьги качаются в такт. — Не напомнишь, о чём она?   
— Разумеется, — говорит Лотор. — Она о принцессе и её ухажёрах. На пятьсот пятнадцатый день рождения принцессы король устроил роскошный бал, самый грандиозный на всей планете. На этом балу она должна была встретить своего суженого. Жениться на принцессе хотели многие, пусть не за её непримечательную внешность, но точно ради славы и титула. Один из претендентов на её руку весь вечер льстил ей, танцевал с ней и клялся, что его любовь к ней искренняя, что он будет любить её до последнего своего вздоха. — Несмотря на прояснившийся взгляд Аллуры, Лотор продолжает: — Убеждённая его упорством, принцесса поверила ему, и через две недели они обручились. Но в день свадьбы принцесса случайно услышала, как её жених говорил со своими друзьями. Он сказал им, что ненавидит её от всей души, и что он ждёт не дождётся, когда весь этот свадебный фарс закончится, чтобы убить сначала короля во время пира, затем — свою обожаемую супругу, а потом — захватить трон. Сломленная услышанным, принцесса не знала, что делать. Той ночью она пригласила его в свои покои, подала ему чашу с отравой и попросила отпить из неё, только если он искренне её любит. Принцесса сказала своему возлюбленному, что это эликсир из банрии, который причиняет нестерпимую боль на протяжении многих дней. Это было идеальным предлогом, чтобы проверить его верность. Не моргнув глазом, он взял у неё чашу и храбро выпил отраву, шокировав принцессу. К тому времени, как она спохватилась и бросилась звать помощь, глупец уже лежал на полу мёртвый. Раздавленная собственной виной и горем, принцесса выпила яд на следующий день, чтобы поскорее воссоединиться со своим возлюбленным, который, вопреки злым планам, невольно поплатился жизнью за её одобрение. 

Аллура молчит ещё пару мгновений, обдумывая мораль истории, и приходит к выводу, что она какая-то чересчур запутанная. 

— Сложно поверить, что у него вдруг проснулись чувства к его «возлюбленной», — говорит она, крутя большими пальцами сцепленных рук. — Я не думаю, что он стал бы пить из чаши, если бы знал, что там отрава, которая его убьёт.   
— А я думаю, что он был круглым болваном. — Лотор выгибает шею, чтобы лучше видеть свою собеседницу. — Если читать историю внимательно, можно заметить, что за время проживания в замке он понемногу привязывается к своей будущей супруге. Он слишком легко поддаётся влиянию и отступает от своей изначальной цели. В итоге его вероломные чувства приводят к его гибели. Кончина, подобающая глупцу.   
— Но разве тогда не выходит, что мораль истории в том, что любовь побеждает всё? Даже злейшие и худшие из намерений?   
— Ничуть. Я думаю, она прямо говорит: «Любовь станет причиной твоей смерти». — Лотор отталкивается от стола и встаёт перед Аллурой, и из-за разницы в росте ей приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Долгое мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и в воздухе между ними повисает напряжение. Лотор наклоняется ближе, Аллура втягивает голову в плечи по самые серьги. Обзор застилают белые волосы, но Лотор всего лишь протягивает руку, чтобы взять книгу, и его голос едва ли громче шёпота: — Я твёрдо уверен, что даже те, кого мы любим сильнее всего, могут обернуться против нас в любой миг. Нельзя доверять никому, особенно если ставки высоки. Эта любовь... — Аллура непроизвольно вздрагивает. У Лотора, оказывается, холодное дыхание, и от него кожа покрывается мурашками. Его клыки бликуют в голубом свете. — ...взаимная или нет — она ослепит, отвлечёт, и не успеешь оглянуться, как станет слишком поздно. 

А потом он снова отстраняется, и пихает паршивую книжку, полную отравленной любви и предательства, в безвольные руки Аллуры, бросив на неё нечитаемый взгляд.

— Прочти её ещё раз, принцесса. Уверен, что даже ты заметишь это. 

Его затянутые в перчатки пальцы зависают над её смуглыми ладонями, накрывают их и заставляют сжать книгу покрепче. Она поднимает голову, смотрит непонимающе, и что-то пустое мелькает в её глазах. Лотор лишь отступает на шаг, оставив её наедине с собой. 

— Но не задерживайся надолго. Нам нужно вернуться на мостик уже совсем скоро. 

Когда он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, она хватает свободной рукой свисающую с его бедра полосу ткани, грубую, задубевшую после стольких боёв.

— Похоже, мы никогда не сойдёмся во мнениях, принц Лотор, — говорит Аллура, не поднимая взгляд, и Лотор бережно высвобождается из её хватки, разглаживает ткань.   
— Похоже на то, — соглашается он и на этом действительно уходит, и остаётся слышно только эхо цоканья подбитой металлом обуви из коридора за дверью библиотеки.


End file.
